legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Act III: Episode 13: Class is Back in Session/Transcript
Characters Heroes Lavernius Tucker Michael J. Caboose Dexter Grif Shining Armor *Celestia's Royal Guard Princess Celestia (Both original and Principal Celestia) Twilight Sparkle Lopez the Heavy Butch Flowers David "Section" Mason Andy (Red vs. Blue) Sunset Shimmer Master Chief Villains Doc/O'Malley Copy of Lopez the Heavy (head only) Sheldon J Plankton Transcript "Class is Back in Session" Private First Class Lavernius Tucker Crystal Empire Canterlot Royal Guard December 11, 2013. Seven hours before York and Wash's mission. (The Crystal Empire, 7 hours before Master Chief's awakening.) Tucker: So, doing anything good today, Grif? Grif: If you'd consider going to Dr. Zoidberg's office for a physical today good, then yeah. You? Tucker: Fuck yeah! I'm gonna go teach some guys about how to be good with ladies! Grif: Well THAT'S gonna be something. Tucker: It's gonna be more than something, it's gonna be the best class those men are gonna have. I'm even gonna open the class with my signature catchphrase! Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow! Lopez: Sí no demasiado lleno de ti mismo. (Yeah, don't get too full of yourself.) Grif: Well, good luck with your first day... I guess. Tucker: Luck?! I'm like Rainbow Dash, I don't need luck! (Shining Armor, Andy, and Princess Celestia arrive.) Princess Celestia: PRIVATE TUCKER!!! Tucker: Yeah? Princess Celestia: Why aren't you at your class teaching?! Tucker: Uh, my class doesn't start until 7 P.M. It's noon right now. Shining Armor: It started at 11:50! Tucker: '''No dude! My class on how to get girls doesn't start that early. '''Shining Armor: Okay, A: That's just wrong! And B: You didn't sign up for that! You signed up to teach A.I. Awareness! Tucker: What?! No I didn't! Besides, I have no knowledge with A.I! Princess Celestia: Aren't Church, Texas, and O'Malley A.I? Tucker: Uh, yeah! Princess Celestia: Then you're fit to teach this class. I need to head to Infinity. Good luck, Tucker. (looks at Grif) Afternoon, Private Grif, I assume you're on your way to your physical with Dr. Zoidberg? Grif: God, no. Princess Celestia: I'll take that as a yes? (Celestia departs) Tucker: She may be pushy, but I'd still like to get with her. Andy: Why don't you tell Discord that? He definitely won't like you then! Tucker: Fuck that, dude! I think I felt an emotional connection last time she zapped me! Andy: I said tell that to the raging lord of chaos, bitch! He and Sheogorath are gonna be all over your ass! Grif: Why are you with Shining Armor? Andy: This pansy wants me to stay with him for 16 fucking hours. He thinks his position as Co-Ruler of the Crystal Empire makes him a somebody, and Cadence got fucking pissed at me! Tucker: Well maybe because she.. Shining Armor: TUCKER!!!! Tucker: Fuck! Okay, I'm going! (Tucker leaves) Shining Armor: Uh, Grif? Everything okay? Grif: I have to get a fucking physical from a stupid alien doctor. (Twilight's spirit arrives) Twilight: Oh good, I found you guys! Shining Armor: Twilight?! What happened to you?! Twilight: Don't worry! I'm fine! I just need to borrow Lopez for a bit! Lopez: ¿Qué?! ¿Por qué yo?! (What?! Why me?!) Twilight: Don't worry, Lopez. Just for a bit! (Twilight possess Lopez) Lopez: '''Keegakergerk! (Meanwhile on Infinity) '''Princess Celestia: '''How's our time table? '''Four Seven Niner: Still looking good, ma'am. (Twilight tries to communicate with the Princess.) Twilight: Princesa Celestia! O'Malley se ha asociado con Plankton! Se han llevado a mi cuerpo, así! (Princess Celestia! O'Malley has teamed up with Plankton! They've taken my body as well!) Princess Celestia: Twilight?! Is that you?! What's with your language? Twilight: Estoy usando el cuerpo de López! Yo sólo puedo hablar español! (I'm using Lopez' body! I can only speak Spanish!) Princess Celestia: Did you warn the rest of the Sim Troopers?! Twilight: '''Ellos no escuchan, princesa! Ellos no entienden español! (They aren't listening, Princess! They don't understand Spanish!) (Meanwhile at Twilight-Lopez' location) '''Twilight: Le diré a la Princesa Luna, y probablemente se lo diré. (I'll tell Princess Luna, and she'll probably tell them.) (An explosion is heard) Twilight: DOIS MIO! (Oh my goodness!) (Meanwhile, Tucker enters his class.) Tucker: Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late. Caboose: Psst! Tucker. Tucker! I'm so glad you are here! Things are really, really shinny here! Tucker: Wait, Caboose?! What are you doing here!? Caboose: '''I'm taking the class that you wanted to teach! '''Tucker: (Groan!) Alright. Let's just get this over with. (Brings up a chart of A.I. Rampancy) This is a list of A.I. stuff and shit. So.... (A royal guard pony coughs) Tucker: Believe me, everyone. I have better professions than this. I'm better with ladies than this shit. Caboose: Hey-Chicka-Bum-Bum! Tucker: Dammit, Caboose!! Caboose: Sorry! (Meanwhile, in the Human version of Equestria at Canterlot High.) O'Malley: Well, this place looks like it would make a good evil laboratory! Lopez clone: '''Este lugar es una escuela secundaria! ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a ser así! (This place is a High School! What makes you think it'll be such?!) '''O'Malley: Hmm. Good question, Lopez. Well, we'll just have to improvise! Doc: This place is just fine the way it is, guys! O'Malley: SHUT UP!! (O'Malley then enters Canterlot High and sneaks into Principal Celestia's office.) Doc: Cool, a computer and filing cabinets! I can check my blog on that computer! Lopez: El blogo? (You have a blog?) Doc: Yeah! I have a new blog started! That one's just recently! O'Malley: No! I need that stuff for compiling evil formulas! Once I turn this place into my own large Laboratory, the Multi-Universe will be mine!!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!! (Principal Celestia enters) Principal Celestia: Can I help you, sir? (O'Malley just looks.) Principal Celestia: Well? O'Malley: Um.. Yes. I'm from the Union! Lopez: '''Qué demonios? Nosotros no somos de ningún sindicato! (What the hell? We're not from any union!) '''O'Malley: (Whispering) Quiet, Lopez! I'll handle this! Principal Celestia: The Union? Nobody told me anything about a visit. O'Malley: This.. is.. a surprise unscheduled visit! Principal Celestia: That's weird. We'd usually get notified of such. (Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire after classes) Shining Armor: So how'd it go? Tucker: It fucking sucked! Caboose kept on bothering me on stuff I didn't know, then before the end of the class, Mustang came in and finished the teaching! What the hell? Andy: Lasky sent Mustang to teach from now on. He didn't trust ya! Tucker: Maybe I'll get to teach the class I wanted to teach! Shining Armor: (Sarcastically) Yeah, I'll get right on that! (TwiPez arrives) Twilight: '''¡Chicos! Tenemos un gran problema! (Guys! We have a major problem!) (Tucker is confused) '''Tucker: Uh, Lopez? Why do you sound like a girl? Shining Armor: (Annoyed) It's Twilight, Tucker. Twilight: ¡Escucha! O'Malley se encuentra en el mundo de los espejos! Necesito Tucker ir conmigo allí! (Listen! O'Malley is in the mirror world! I need Tucker to go with me there!!) Tucker: Okay, Twilight! I have no idea wha..... (pushed by Shining Armor) Whoa!! Shining Armor: Go with her, Tucker!! Tucker: Fine! I'll go!! (Twilight leaves Lopez' body) Lopez: Keegakergerk! Twilight: Oh thank you, Tucker! I knew you could help me stop O'Malley! Tucker: O'Malley?! Twilight: Let's go find Caboose! C'mon! (Lopez awakens) Lopez: ¿Qué coño ha pasado? (What the fuck happened?) (Tucker and Twilight find Caboose and arrive at the mirror, and enter through it. In front of Canterlot High.) Twilight: Did you bring your sword, Tucker? Tucker: Uh, yeah! I always have it with me. Caboose: Tucker! Look how big this place is!! Tucker: Yeah, Caboose. I know. It's a High School! (The three enter, and on their way to the main office, they bump into Sunset Shimmer.) Tucker: Sunset Shimmer? Sunset: Didn't Christopher station you in Equestria, Tucker? Tucker: I'm here to deal with O'Malley! Sunset: You mean that crazy guy that looks like Doc? Tucker: That IS Doc! O'Malley just took his body. Sunset: Really? Well he's holding Celestia hostage, has Twilight Sparkle, and the whole campus is supposed to be on lockdown!! How'd you manage to get in?! Tucker: Hey, you're looking at a soldier here! I'm suppose to stop people that causes this. Twilight: (To Sunset) Been a good girl lately? Sunset: Yes I have. (Gets up) We get to the office quietly, we'll be able to stop Omega, or whoever he is. Twilight: He is officially called Omega, actually. Sunset: What happened to.... (whispers) ARE YOU DEAD?!! Twilight: (Whisper) No! I was split from my body, that's all!! (The group goes near the Principal's office door and see two Lopez clones and Plankton.) Tucker: Oh shit! It's Plankton! Lopez clones: Si? (Sees the group) Attack!! Sunset: '''Great!! See what you did?!!!! '''Plankton: STOP HIDING, FOOLS!! (evil laugh) (in the office) O'Malley: What is that?! (A gagged and bound Principal Celestia mumbles) Lopez: '''Tenemos compañía fuera de la oficina, jefe! (We've got company outside the office, boss!) (Outside the office) '''Tucker: Well sorry! I just.... (The group notices Caboose missing) Tucker, Twilight, and Sunset: Caboose?! (Caboose then rushes at the two robots and destroys them.) Caboose: (Angry)I WILL DESTROY YOUR UNHAPPINESS!!! (The team enters the office. Twilight notices her body.) Twilight: '''There it is!! '''O'Malley: Mwahahahahahaha!! You fools are already too late! You will all taste a foul stench of destruction! Prepare for an oblivion, for which there is no preparation!! Mwahaha!! Twilight: No today! (Reconnects with her body) Plankton: NOOOO!!!!!!! (Caboose steps on Plankton) Caboose: '''(Angry)You will eat your own unhappiness!!! (Celestia mumbling) (Twilight releases Principal Celestia, the latter tries to catch her breath.) '''Twilight: You alright? Principal Celestia: I am now. (UNSC Pelicans arrive with Captain Flowers and David "Section" Mason, they then enter the school.) O'Malley: CRAP! This isn't over, FOOLS!! (O'Malley escapes, Section and Flowers enter the office.) Section: Everyone alright?! Principal Celestia: We're good, thanks to these people. Section: (On comms) Principal's office secure. (To Flowers) Agent Florida, isn't that one of your men? Flowers: Private Tucker. How's everything going in Blue Flare? Tucker: Pretty good, sir. Christopher's a bit dark, but he says he'll adjust. Flowers: That's good to hear. I need to go secure the outside. I'm glad to see that you've gotten this under control. I'll be on the front lawn if you need me. Section: I'll be with you in minute, Florida. (To Twilight) I need to speak with you in private. (Section and Twilight exit the office.) Section: You need to head over to Infinity. Twilight: What? Why? Section: Tirek's plans are worse than we thought. We're having our man thawed out as we speak. Twilight: You mean..... are you talking about John? (Twilight returns to Equestria and then departs to Infinity.) Twilight: Princess? (Princess Celestia moves and reveals Master Chief.) Master Chief: Tirek is on the move. Let's go! TO BE CONTINUED........ Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Act III: Skyrim Category:The Search for Rarity Category:The Search for Rarity Episodes Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Coolautiz Category:A.I. Arc Category:Infinity Arc Category:O'Malley Arc Category:Transcripts